


My Boyfriend is a Yankee

by totalsyndrome



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalsyndrome/pseuds/totalsyndrome
Summary: Toru invites Taka to become his band's vocalist, but it seems he might have dragged them all into some trouble no one asked for.





	My Boyfriend is a Yankee

He's a delinquent, Toru thought. The first time he’d laid eyes on Taka in that dingy underground live house, soulfully singing ballads with his head down, he was head over heels for the man’s voice. He followed his friend to the back area, narrow hallways where only one person could pass at a time testing his patience. 

Toru stood stunned as they were introduced, mechanically shaking the smaller’s hand and praising the performance. 

“But that’s no good like that,” he said. It slipped out of his mouth. He was too distracted, taking in the man’s appearance under brighter lights. He was shining from head to toe like the stereotypical yankee, large shades propped on his head, jewelled studs on his ears, multi-layered golden necklaces around his neck, a wallet chain decorating the sides of his baggy jeans and when he spoke there was a round ball on his tongue. 

Taka’s face contorted into a nasty look, but it was quickly gone, replaced by a slight frown. “Have you ever been told you’re too straightforward?” 

“No. Well, maybe a couple times,” Toru said. 

Taka laughed, squeezing his hand harder than necessary before letting go and crossing his arms. “What do you want?”

He blinked. Kind of a harsh personality for such a cute guy. Taka’s mouth dropped and his friend behind elbowed his side. Toru turned to ask what his deal was when he heard a squeak. It came from Taka.

“What do you mean cute? I’m not fucking cute,” Taka said, covering his mouth with a sleeve. The round eyes glared at him, though it wasn’t at all scary, a rosy blush tinting his cheeks. 

Apparently Toru spoke his mind and his friend whispered frantically in his ear to apologize if he didn’t want to get beat up. He stared at the older man of eight months, carefully contemplating his next words. 

“What’re you staring at now?” Taka snapped. The other rubbed his arms as if beginning to feel self-conscious of himself. “If you don’t have anything to say, I’m leaving.” 

Toru’s hand flew to clasp Taka’s wrist. He couldn’t have the guy leave so soon. By the time he realized he was holding onto Taka, he knew it was now or never. In actuality, he didn’t even register what he was saying. 

“I like your voice. Please be my band’s vocalist,” he said. Wow, why did it sound like one of those cheesy love confessions that he’d received at school? Toru looked down at the man, worried he hadn’t responded to his outburst. He should apologize for being rude. Taka was already in a band. Their vocalist couldn’t be anyone else but him, he thought, and stopped himself. 

A snort escaped the older man and a cocky smile made its way on his face. Taka tugged his hand out of Toru’s and stepped close to him like a challenge.

“I don’t hate honest guys like you Toru,” Taka said and pulled Toru through the hallways to the backdoor exit. “Let’s talk outside.” 

“Toru.” 

He turned to his friend who had both his palms clapped together. 

“My bad, I hope you live,” his friend mouthed. Toru’s eyes narrowed, completely perplexed with what the man was saying. His friend must’ve seen something because he visibly relaxed and waved, telling him to forget it. 

“Toru,” Taka said and it was the first time his name sounded this gentle. He really wanted Taka to join his band. He had to have him. Toru didn’t know what he’d do if it wasn’t him. 

“H-hey, why are you suddenly mad?” 

“Huh?” 

“Your face. It’s scrunched up and you look like you wanna burn the ground with your eyes,” Taka said, hunching his shoulder uncomfortably. “I was an idiot to take you seriously.” 

The man stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to leave. 

“No, no, no!” Toru shouted louder than he should have. He startled Taka to the point where he tripped over a pile of trash bags. The man yelped and he hurried to help him up. He watched Taka brush the garbage off his clothes with a disgusted expression. 

Wasn’t he clear enough earlier? At times like these, Toru cursed the resting bastard face he was born with. He grabbed ahold of Taka’s shoulders and stared at him, eyes wide and hopefully convincing. 

“I was serious. Join my band, be our vocalist. I’m sure everyone will be happy to have someone as talented as you are,” he said lowly. Probably even too good for their amateur band. He was too absorbed in his own world and missed the grin spreading on Taka’s face. 

* * *

 

That night, Toru texted the band’s rehearsal studio address to Taka, asking him to come whenever he was free. The man hadn’t agreed yet and he didn’t want to push his luck. He rolled from side to side on his bed, anxiously waiting for a reply. 

“Toru,” Ryota drawled, voice heavy with sleepiness. “Stop moving. I can’t sleep when you’re rustling the sheets and squirming under the blanket.” 

He hummed. “Soon.” 

Ryota groaned and covered his head with the blanket, attempting to block out noises that would disturb his sleep. 

Toru was wide awake, excitement zipping through his veins. His phone vibrated two hours later at exactly 4:30 am. Taka messaged saying he could make it today. His hopes soared. It was proof he wasn’t the only one looking forward to this meeting nor was it a one-sided…what was it? He wasn’t forcing the other. 

* * *

 

Taka showed up to the rehearsal studio early. The only person there was Toru, changing the strings on his electric guitar on the floor. 

“Hey,” Taka called. 

He paused at the familiar gentle sound and placed his guitar on a stand. Toru stood as calm as he could, containing his jittering nerves. He was surprised at Taka’s new attire that was glittering brighter than yesterday. There were more golden rings on his fingers, a black cap beaded in reflective colours outlining a skull and rose and a metal studded belt. Man was Taka really going for that look. 

“What’s with the—“ He didn’t get to finish his sentence as an irritated sigh cut through the room. The door was swung open, two bodies shuffling into the studio. 

Alex lifted his head to see Taka and jerked backwards, bumping into Ryota’s nose. 

“What’re you do—“ Ryota held his nose in a palm. 

“Y-you!” Alex pointed a finger at Taka. “You’re from last week.” 

Taka rose from his crouched position and smirked immediately recognizing the half Japanese half American man. “What? Your eye doing okay already?” 

Alex’s eyes darted to Toru, panic written over his shirt. “This is the asshole I was talking about last Thursday, Toru.” He touched his head and flung his hands, gesturing that his brain was exploding. “You led him right to me,” Alex continued exasperated. 

Last week?

Taka tutted, wagging a finger. “You got it all wrong, Alex. Toru here invited me to be the band’s vocalist. We’ll have to get along you know?” 

Toru didn’t understand what was going on. For some reason Alex and Taka had already met and his senior wasn’t too pleased. He was more focused on the fact that Taka decided to join them. It was strange that he didn’t bother to listen to them before deciding, but who was he to let the chance slide? 

“No way.” 

What happened last week again?

“He’s not kidding, I invited him. Meet our vocalist guys,” Toru said and grabbed Taka’s shoulder. He pulled him close, the older’s shoulder fitting under his pit. He pat Taka’s shoulder, elated that this beautiful voice would sing their songs. “He’s unbelievably talented. Once you hear him, you’ll get what I mean.” 

Didn’t Alex get into a huge fight? 

Taka twisted in his arms and he released him, wondering what he was planning. 

“Why don’t I show you right now, hm, Alex?” 

Ryota clung onto his arm, desperately tugging. “Toru, isn’t this situation kind of bad? Isn’t that the guy who Alex was fighting last week? I don’t wanna get mixed in with something dangerous…” 

Oh. 

He glanced at Taka searching the room for a microphone, silver keys jingling next to his wallet chain then looked back at Ryota. 

Taka really was a delinquent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed to be a one shot of something else, but eh okay we can let this slide and drop it whenever. Randomly written today.


End file.
